


Magnificent Stranger

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Clothing, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Matchmaking, Pining, Pre-Slash, Walk Into A Bar, fantasy Morgana/Gwaine, implied alcohol consumption, pre-slash Arthur/Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Morgana works the bar and match-makes for her friends.





	Magnificent Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com).
> 
> Inspired by [this lovely art by alby_mangroves](http://imgur.com/hdDtaOf).

Morgana works the bar at The White Merlin, a classy restaurant in the middle of the city. She sees a lot from her spot in front of a wall of glass and mirrors.

She makes friends with her regulars, and they know a little bit of information about her, too.

One of her regulars flirts with her incessantly. His name is Gwaine. Gwaine runs a nightclub a few blocks away. He insists he and Morgana are going to run away with each other one day.

Gwaine sometimes brings one of his long-time employees with him. That man's name is Percival, but everyone calls him Percy. Percy comes to Morgana's bar with Gwaine sometimes for fun with his friends but mostly to let Morgana help him find his soulmate. Percy wants love in his life.

On this particular afternoon, a new man walks in to happy hour. He wears business trousers, a vest, a button-down shirt left open at the neck, and thin-frame glasses. His sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, and on his wrist is a bracelet that looks like the only personal item on his otherwise business-appropriate person.

Morgana sees him enter from her spot at the bar. Gwaine and Percy are laughing about something and haven't noticed this new patron yet.

Morgana has some match-making to do.


End file.
